The present invention relates generally to optical sample chambers useful for optically observing or monitoring specimens or samples or compounds, including reaction mixtures therein. More particularly, the present invention relates to optical sample chambers, which are commonly used with microscopes for visual observation of specimens.
A number of sealed chambers for viewing specimens microscopically or spectroscopically have been developed. Such chambers, in which specimens and sample fluids may be introduced, include fluid or sample inlet and outlet passages, and at least one optical site at which a specimen or sample in the chamber may be optically observed either by the naked eye or by any number of optical measuring instruments. In contrast to optical cuvettes, which are merely walled containers having no fluid or sample flow means, dynamic sample or specimen chambers that include fluid or sample inlet and outlet passages generally comprise a chamber compartment defined between one or more covers, coverslips, or lenses, snap-rings, O-retainers and O-rings. Pumps or syringes may be incorporated to direct flow into or from the chamber for either continuous or staged investigation. Some examples of dynamic sample chambers are provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,942,520 discloses a tissue culture device used with a microscope comprising retaining plates, a chamber defined within gasket, and coverslips over the chamber. The gasket forms a fluid-tight seal. Hypodermic needles can be inserted through the gasket into the chamber for additional removal of fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,597 discloses a device having an O-ring over a steel plate and cover glasses, which are sealed by a snap-ring. A needle extends through a spacer ring and the cover glasses. The syringe may be used to fill or evacuate the chamber. The rings can be connected to a pump to sustain a flow rate of 1 cc per hour. This device is also commonly referred to as the Dvorak-Stotler chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,024 discloses a flow analyzer for blood cells, which includes a body with a passageway. A microscope is focused on an examination area and the passageway. Flow characteristics are controlled by adjusting the fluid pressure in containers either automatically or by adjusting the static heights thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,901 discloses a fluid sample cell for spectroscopic analyses. The sample cell can be placed horizontally or vertically. The cell includes a fluid tight compartment. The sample is introduced through an entry conduit and exits through conduit at a lower valve. On the passage to the sample chamber, the sample passes through a trough-shaped entry pocket, which extends longitudinally along the length of the channel. A clip is used to maintain a single cell in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,086 discloses a stage assembly for thermodynamic study under a microscope. The assembly includes a sealed outer envelope having optical windows, and a sealed inner envelope having an experimental volume. The temperature, pressure, and the volume can be controlled and monitored.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,267 discloses a system for microscopic analysis of fluids, which includes a flow cell having a U-shaped body, and a central well. There is a central viewing chamber at the bottom of the well. There are two retainers made of glass or plastic, which enclose a central element with a cutout for a display chamber. A pump conveys a sample through tubing in the sample cell so that a portion enters the display chamber as a thin film of fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,124 discloses a compartmentalized cell culture device, in which two sheets of gas-permeable, liquid-impermeable material sandwich a third sheet of material, which is selectively permeable to a class of molecules. The culture chamber is retained in the compressed state by a plurality of screws, which are evenly spaced about the circumference of the rings and hold the culture chamber tightly together in a sandwich type array.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,952 discloses a perfusion chamber composed of a sandwich between a bottom slide, a central aperture and a top slide. The sandwich forming the chamber is held together by two blocks and retaining screws. Samples are introduced or withdrawn from a port.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,286 discloses a perfusion chamber composed of two coverslips separated by a metal plate spacer. A top plate and bottom plate hold the two coverslips and plate spacer together. Two O-rings form seals between the top and bottom plates and the two coverslips. The chamber is held together using locking pins secured on four posts.
Therefore, what is needed is a chamber that can be quickly and easily assembled and disassembled while providing a user of the chamber with optimal access and viewing capabilities.